1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device adapted to avoid or at least reduce the vehicle wheel skid when driving on snow or like grounds, said device being able to be removably fastened in particular to the drive wheels of vehicles or the like. More precisely the device according to this invention allows to obtain a new and better usefulness and comfort in particular with reference to the fastening operation of the device to vehicle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is well known, in order to improve the drive conditions on roads with snow, ice, mud or the like, many devices have been proposed, comprising particular tires with nails or suitable treads as well as well known "skid chains" that are mounted and fastened to usual tires, of the type for driving on asphalted roads. Such "skid chains" are well known to all car drivers, together with the main drawbacks thereof, relating to great difficulties for fastening the same to the tires. In fact, these skid chains must be mounted on the tire and then stretched until attaining a complete adhesion thereto and minimizing the clearances in order to obtain a good drive and avoid that the chains strike against adjacent car body portions during the rotation thereof. The skid chain fastening operation is always difficult and usually requires the car to be lifted by jacks and the operator to join particularly dirty zones.